guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PvP reward
Started this page to record the rewards...needs some serious TLC form someone with wiki experiance though (a.k.a not me) --81.129.62.131 19:42, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Maybe the Zodiac, Celestial and FDS and IDS are in the fancy weapon section. Misfate 23:03, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone know if you delete a PvP character with an upgraded item if you can get the item back once you create a new pvp character?Kharn 02:41, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Nope =[ generally its really sucky system --81.129.62.131 08:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::: It should unlock it on the account that would be good Antz191 23:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Tables The basic/fancy/exotic lists should probably get turned into a table with three columns or the TOC should be limited, but I guess that can wait till someone gets the contents for the lists. --Fyren 11:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) BlueNovember 12:37, 26 May 2007 (CDT) suggests: (Implemented, removed) Fancy Items http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/4686/fancyweapons1dq8tp7.jpg Items and Heroes You can take a weapon and give it to your hero for them to equip. If you have a 2nd PvP char, you can log on and "swipe" the item from your hero. The customization changes when you log on to another PvP character. New armor? Interesting. I heard that Silk armor was one of the beta armor sets. -- Gordon Ecker 01:51, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :The same goes for Pagan armor. Regal armor is also new, and Stylish armor may also be new, as the old stylish armor was renamed to Tyrian and Krytan armor. -- Gordon Ecker 02:20, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::That bothers me somewhat. I disagree with PvP-only skins, especially for armour, unless they're going to be added for a crafter sometime soon. This is an excellent addition that balances the formerly PvE only skins, I'm hoping they don't tip the scales the other way. --Valentein 07:35, 27 May 2007 (CDT) rather sorry yo say "regal" armor is the same (exactly) as krytan - at leas the chest...well that was a waste of 20 points... --81.129.62.131 18:03, 27 May 2007 (CDT) guess what? monk "silk" is also krytan...bah getting me excited with new skins.... - i mean this stuff can be rolled --86.136.208.12 09:28, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Maybe they're placeholder graphics? Could be that, or someone messed this up big-time. --Valentein 09:52, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::It's the names that are from the beta stages, not the design. :P (Terra Xin 18:59, 28 May 2007 (CDT)) It is nice that the created PvP Obsidian Armor. All those players that spent all that time to get a cool looking PvE character to become PvP worthy...down the drain. Nice one, Anet. NOT! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 145.94.74.23 ( ) }. :Let's see....so you're saying the presence of other people using that skin somehow negates the cool factor you felt was gained by wearing the armor? I completely agree! But that's because for the most part Obsidian armor isn't cool, it's absolutely hideous/bland beyond all belief. There never WAS a cool factor, the message you were trying to convey was: "Look at me, I'm ungodly rich so I wear this gaudy outfit just to brag about it to total strangers! Whoohoo!" Pardon me if I'm less then sympathetic. Wear things because you like how it looks, not because you want to impress total strangers. Problem solved. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:05, 13 June 2007 (CDT) missing info i think this article is missing something. are these unlocks, like skills, or purchases, like PvE stuff? can they be reused if you delete and recreate as another profession, or are they customized to that PvP character instance? unless the answer to both of those is "the first one" it seems like a total waste of time to get tournement points. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:24, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Cost of basic armour There is a misapprehension that basic armour upgrades cost 15 points. Although this mistake had been corrected previously, it was reverted back. See this image for confirmation of cost of 20 points: http://img409.imageshack.us/img409/2130/gwarmourwx3.jpg Marking unidentified skins and green item skins Should we mark unidentified skins? What about skins that are only available on green items and PvP reward items? -- Gordon Ecker 21:18, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Pictures I have screenshots of some of the items marked in red ( I assume they're PvP only) but I'm not sure of the format in which to make those pages, do I just copy an exsisting page and change the information to match the new item? Or if someone else wants to do it heres links to the images: Iron Ladle and Shining Gladius. Just leave me a message on my talk page to let me know. Matrim 12:18, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Can't be Dyed?? Here are a couple of screens for a Mossy Walking Stick: Dyed Red - http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/9240/gw206jo4.jpg Dyed Blue - http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5250/gw207jf6.jpg So I'm just editing the big sign that says 'CANNOT' at the top of the page... I can't confirm armour, I'm assuming it can be dyed as well, but I'll leave it as a half-note just in case. (Terra Xin 05:02, 4 June 2007 (CDT)) armour table is messed up I think.. why would 15k rit, derv, para, assa armours be basic armour? — Skuld 17:42, 6 June 2007 (CDT) dead links why are there so many dead links? are these items going to have different pages than their PvE skins? if not can we start connecting them? Kyt3 20:02, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Currently, weapons and offhand items with different names but the same skin (such as Falchion, Istani Scimitar, Scimitar and Tribal Blade) get separate articles. -- Gordon Ecker 21:52, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::right, but what about things like the wyvern blade? is it just that NO one has it yet? aren't people curious to know what it looks like? i know i am however i am not good enough in pvp to earn it. are there any screen shots so we can start making the article for it? :::I just fixed the Jade Bow link, since it was pointing to the disambiguation page instead of the Jade Longbow page. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:57, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Me again, I've noticed on several of the Bow links that aren't dead, it's pointing to a page listing multiple bow types using that skin (or in one case, just 1 type, making it a pointless page). The problem is that there are actually several different skins in use on the bows those articles link to, making it extra confuserific (Yes I know that's not a word) as to which skin is the PvP reward. If I had any tournament reward points to redeem I'd test this out, but sadly I do not. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:12, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Bows I was able to fix a lot of dead links for various bow types by deduction (skins that are only on a hornbow in PvE are just referred to as ____ bow here) but a few aren't quite so obvious. Azure Bows are almost certainly the Azure skin from Nightfall, but the recurve and shortbow versions are slightly different. Naga and Greater Naga skins doubtless refer to the 2 Naga bow designs from Factions, though which is which is anyone's guess. And Bramble bows also have two skins, though in that case the one skin is identical to part of the more elaborate one (more frills on the bows with more range). I'm pretty sure the more complicated design is the Greater Bramble and the simpler one is the Bramble bow, but confirmation by somebody with that reward would be nice. I'm going to go ahead and point those 2 to the articles I think show the correct image, but I'm leaving the Azure and Naga sections alone, since there's no clear "prettier" or "more complex" version of that skin (just a different shape). -Gildan Bladeborn 13:56, 29 June 2007 (CDT) PvE Characters So...This is probably a noob question but, Is it possible to receive PvP rewards for PvE Characters? Rah ‎ 15:38, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Nope, this only changes PvP item's skins, so it wouldn't have any effect when used with a PvE character. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:09, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Unless something changed when I wasn't paying attention (which is often, admittedly), all PvE characters can participate in any PvP event, though PvP characters can't play in PvE. So, the short answer is, 'yes you can.' ::Unless it really only does work on PvP items. —DaveK 20:33, June 13 2007 (GMT) :::It only works on PvP items. PvE characters don't have access to the PvP equipmeent creation screen. They could play with their PvE chars to earn the points, but cannot spend on PvE chars.--24.78.139.142 20:48, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Exotic Weapons http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10169255 76.80.114.221 21:13, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Upgrade Components Why don't we add upgrade components? You can unlock them with balth faction making it a pvp reward. isn't it?--146.74.224.207 17:30, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :I think this article should be renamed to something more specific like tournament reward. -- Gordon Ecker 18:20, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Eligibility OMG SERIOUSLY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE, sry for caps but how do i become eligable? It doesnt say anything. . . —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.229.248.64 ( ) }. :You must register one of your character names with Tolkano, and you must be holding a sufficient number of Tournament Tokens. -- Gordon Ecker 22:30, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Exclusive skins *Onyx Staff *Pyric Staff *Wyvern Blade The above items appear to be exclusive to PvP reward items. Please add any other exclusive skins, and cross off any skins for which you can find a matching non-PvP item. -- Gordon Ecker 04:17, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :I belive they're EotN skins.I havnt seen the onyx staff or pyric staff yet, but I know I've seen the wyvern blade on the new EotN skins page. Rename *PvP_reward#Core_professions_2 Why have the "Warrior" prefix and "armor" suffix? Surely it's quite clear what profession the armour belongs to, (column name) and that it is indeed armour (section name). As it stands the section wraps horribly even under 1280*1024. --BlueNovember 07:17, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::I changed it to 2*3 rather than 1*6 and the wrapping stops. Still, the excessive naming is still a bit questionable.